legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S1 P3/Transcript
(The next day, the heroes are seen flying down to Beacon City on a starship. The heroes then look down at the city) Alex: Well, there it is guys! Beacon City! Jack: Whoa! Jessica: It looks so pretty now! Erin: Not like it wasn't pretty before! Alex: Yeah! (The Starship soon lands as the heroes leave and are met by Solneer, King Halian and Stephen Strange) Solneer: Defenders! Good to see you! Alex: Sup Solneer! How's the kingdom? Halian: Oh it's been perfect kids! Humans and Wood Spirits now finally live in perfect harmony! Erin: Awesome! Omega: Glad to see that we did some good for you guys. Halian: And we appreciate every bit of it heroes! Stephen: I've gotta admit kids, you've certainly impressed me. Alex: Thanks Mr. Strange. Stephen: Doctor Strange. Alex: Oh, sorry. Stephen: It's fine. Izuku: Still, good to hear that all is well. Solneer: Indeed. Its a RARE peaceful time going on. Erin: Has been ever since we beat all those villains. How's the Stone doing? Halian: Oh the Space Stone is feeling right at home! Stephen: And I know personally that The Time Stone's still in one piece. Alex: Well that's good. Can't have any villains getting there hands on that now can we? Halian: No we cannot. Solneer: So anyway heroes, I do have a small little question to ask you. Uraraka: Huh? Miles: What is it? Solneer: Is what Lestros told me true? Have you...found a new world? Erin: Oh yeah we did! Miles: The strangest world I think we've ever seen as well. Solneer: Really? What do they call it? Alex: Remnant. Solneer: Huh. Interesting. Jack: It's definitely got a few flaws though. Scott: I wouldn't call monster-infested forests and cities a pleasantry. Solneer: Well, I'm sure the heroes living there can take care of that. Jack: Oh we know they can. Trust us, we fought them ourselves. Solneer: Impressive. Miles: Oh yeah, those guys are all- (Miles' Spidey Sense then begins to go off) Zulu: Miles? Miles: Uhhhh..... Stephen: Kid are you okay? Zulu: You feel it too huh? Miles: Yeah. Alex: What is it guys? (Yelling and screaming are then heard as civilians are seen running down the street away from something as gunfire rings out in the distance. Alex then looks to find Shadow Soldiers firing on civilians) Erin: What is it Alex?! Alex: We got company down here! Solneer: What?! Halian: Oh no! (The group the starts to head down the street after the soldiers) Alex: We gotta stop them! Stephen you might wanna put that stone in your back pocket! Stephen: It looks like I might need it! (The heroes then approach the soldiers as they turn to look at the heroes) Soldier #1: Well well.... Alex: Hey, the hell do you think you're doing?! Soldier #2: Purging. What else? Solneer: You think you have permission to do that? ???: We don't need it. (Renex jumps down from a building in front of the heroes) Renex: We've got orders from his majesty himself. Solneer: Majesty? Renex: Lord Alkorin has sent his regards to you Solneer. He wants the Stone. (The entire group falls silent) Alex:....What....? Erin: Al...Alkorin...? Jack: No way.... Renex: Oh that's right kids! And to think, I'd not only find the Stone... (Renex looks at Alex and Erin) Renex: But I'd also find the children of the man who killed him. Alex and Erin: ! Jack: *Stands in front of Erin* No one lands a finger on my girl. Jessica: I'm not gonna let you hurt Alex! Renex: Ha! You're loyalty is cute heroes. Solneer: Enough of your talk shadow! You will not have the stone! Leave this place, now! Renex: Stonekeeper. (Strange glares at Renex) Renex: Does this false god speak for you? Stephen: Certainly not I speak for myself. (Stephen then uses his magic and takes a battle stance) Stephen: You're trespassing in this city and on this planet! (The heroes all take up arms) Alex: That means get lost kid! Erin: Yeah! Renex: You dare call me a child?! Jack: Yeah we dare! So how about you get your ass outta here?! Ian: Yeah, right now! Renex:... So be it then. (A pair of portals open up as more soldiers step out) Renex: KILL THEM ALL AND TAKE THE STONE!! Soldiers: FOR ALKORIN!! (The soldiers begin opening fire as Alex blocks the shots with a psychic barrier) Alex: Guys, we need to protect the Stone! I need some of you to head back and defend the castle! Jack: Got it! Me, Scott, Erin and Rose will go back to the castle! Alex: Then the rest of us need to deal with these soldiers! Move out! (Erin, Jack, Scott and Rose all run off to the castle as the others deal with the soldiers) Rose: You think they'll be okay Erin? Erin: They'll be fine! Besides, you get to be in your first battle Rosie! Rose: Oh yeah, right! (The four then reach the castle as they stand at the door) Jack: Alright, should we head in? Scott: Yeah! We gotta protect it remember? Jack: Right! Let's go! (The four open the doors as they go inside to find the Stone) Erin: It should be just ahead! Keep your guard up, there could be someone lurking in the shadows! Jack: I can't believe it! Did he really say he was with Alkorin? Could he actually be back?! Erin: We don't know Jack! Just keep focus on saving the Stone! Rose: Wait, look! (The four stop as they find a man dressed in black wearing a mask reaching out for the Stone) Erin: Hey! (The man turns to look at the heroes before he fires an energy wave at the four, knocking them down) Jack: GAH!! Scott: The hell?! ???: Sorry kids, but this Stone belongs to the master, not you. Rose: Hey, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it! (The man glares at Rose who fires an ice beam at him which he blocks with ease) Rose: What?! (The man then suddenly charges forward and rams his fist into Rose's stomach) Rose: GNN!! Erin: ROSIE!! YOU BASTARD!! (Erin quickly fires an ice blast at the mask figure) ???: Hm, easy pickings. (The masked figure seemingly teleports out of the ice's path before appearing in front of Erin, ramming his fist into her gut before he goes and takes down Jack and Scott with relative ease) Scott: GAH!! Jack: Jeez he's fast...! (The man then looks around at the group before he reaches his arm out and pulls the Stone toward him with telekinesis) Erin: T-THE STO- *Holds her gut in pain* AAH!! ???: How pathetic. Rose: Let-Let go of that stone! ???: Sorry kids, can't do that. This Stone belongs to the master now. Jack: Bastard.... ???: Better luck next time. I'll be sure to tell the master about your failure. (The man then vanishes from sight as the group stands back up) Rose: Ow....My stomach hurts.... Erin: You okay Rosie? Rose: Yeah. That's gonna hurt for awhile.... Scott: Dammit, the Stone! (The group then looks around) Erin: Ah shit! Rose: *gasp* Erin! Language! Erin: Sorry Rosie, but I had to say it! This is bad! Scott: Yeah no kidding! That dude beat us so easily and now he's got the Stone! (The other heroes then enter the castle and see the four) Alex: Guys! (The heroes run up to the group) Izuku: Are you guys alright? Jack: Yeah we're fine, but the Stone is gone! Solneer: WHAT?! Halian: How?! Scott: We don't know. He just came in here and kicked our asses before he took it! Jack: He just vanished afterward. Solneer: Dammit! Halian: That must've been why Renex and his men retreated so damn fast! Solneer: This is VERY bad Defenders! If Alkorin's really back and if his mission is to collect the Infinity Stones, The Multiverse is in danger of facing a mass extinction event. Erin: Seriously?! Jack: That's not good! Solneer: No kidding! Halian: Well let's just calm down guys! He's only got the Space Stone alright? There's still quite a few more hidden around the Multiverse that he needs to collect. Alex: Right! Solneer: *sigh* I just hope he's not planning anything with it right now. (The scene then cuts to Alkorin standing in the void as Renex approaches and kneels down behind him) Renex: My lord... Alkorin: Was the mission a success Renex? Renex: It was sir. The Space Stone is being brought to you at this very moment. Alkorin: And what about Salem? Has she agreed to the terms laid out for her? Renex: I have made the offer the way you wanted it sir. Alkorin: Really? Renex: Yes sir. I offered her the revenge she sought against her world. And I offered her lackey the girl she was seeking. Alkorin: Good. Then we have nothing to worry about. Renex: Has the new blood arrived yet? Alkorin: He will be arriving soon Renex. Just give it time. Renex: Right. (The masked man from earlier then returns holding the Stone) Renex: Ah, you've arrived. ???: Yes sir. And I've recovered the item as promised. (Alkorin turns as the man hands him the Stone which he takes) ???: Also sir, your new bloods have arrived. Alkorin: Really now? ???: Yes sir. Alkorin: Let them in. ???: Right away. (The man stands and approaches the door before opening it) ???: Enter. (Renex then looks back) Renex: Well well.... (Salem then enters the room with the masked man following behind) Alkorin: Salem. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance in this time. Salem: Well your lackey over here had made quite the offer. It took some thinking before I decided on whether to show up or not. Alkorin: I'd imagine so. I always try to make sure my allies are happy with their arrangements. Renex: That you do sir. (The masked man then looks back at the door) Alkorin: Hm? Is something wrong over there? ???: Someone else is approaching the door my king. Alkorin: Ah yes, the second ally to our cause perhaps. Open it up. ???: Yes my king. (The door opens. And enters the door are several various people. One if a man with white skin and tatoos on him, by his side is a shadowy looking ninja) Renex: Ah. Everyone is here. I'm glad you all decided to listen to what our lord had to say ???: He has promised much. I only hope he returns on his deal. Renex: Oh he will. The king never betrays those of equal power. ???: Then we shall see about that. Alkorin: So, is this everyone I presume? Renex: Yes my king. Our new allies have all been accounted for. Alkorin: Good. Then we can begin. (Alkorin pulls out the Space Stone) Alkorin: Do you all know what this is? ???: No. Salem: What type of sorcery is that? Alkorin: This is no magic or sorcery. This is the raw power of the Multiverse itself. Renex: The Space Stone. Alkorin: Precisely, and there are four more Stones just like this one, each with their own unique potential. You are all gonna help me collect them. ???: And just what to you plan to do with these stones? Renex: That doesn't matter friend. Just know, that if you help, lord Alkorin will give you whatever you want in new Multi-Universe. ???: New Multi-Universe? Alkorin: Exactly that. With the power of these Stones, I seek to shape the Multiverse into my image. An image that can give all beings like us a shot at true power. ???: Really now? Alkorin: Trust me, I offer us all a better future in the new Multiverse. Now, will you and your armies defend it? (The various villains look at each other with interest. Salem smiles. Salem: You will have your army, Alkorin. Alkorin: Perfect. Then may this new alliance help us forge a new future for ourselves and the worlds we conquer. (Renex and the Shadow Troopers stand and salute) Renex: Hail Alkorin! Shadow Troopers: HAIL ALKORIN!! (Alkorin smirks at his troopers. It then cuts to the heroes back home after the attack at Beacon City) Alex: So....Alkorin's back huh? Erin: Guess so... Jack: And he's after the Infinity Stones too! Scott: What are we gonna do now? We can't fight this guy like this, we'll be killed! Ian: I for one have to agree with Scott. I'd rather not go looking for the light at the end of the tunnel Alex. Alex: I know I know. We just need a better plan of action for this. Emily: Better plan of action? This is Alkorin we're talking about! The guy who almost single-handedly destroyed the entire Omniverse! Kyle: Yeah! Alex: Well that's why we're not gonna fight alone. Erin: Huh? Scott: What do you mean Alex? Alex: If we're really gonna be fighting against Alkorin, then we're gonna need backup. Ian: Like what? Lestros: Are you suggesting Multiversal travel? Alex: I'm suggesting that we need allies Lestros. Lestros: I see. Jack: What kind of allies? Alex: We're gonna split up. Jack, I need you, Scott, Rose and Erin to find Shade and the others down in Remnant. We're gonna need them. The rest of us are gonna see if Lestros can find us some other Universes to recruit from. Scott: Got it. Rose: Shade? Are you sure? Alex: I am Rosie. He and the others are the closest allies we got right now. Rose: Right. Erin: Then let's get started! We've got a lot ahead of us guys! Alex: Right, split up guys! (Jack and his team go off to open a portal as the others stay behind, ready to begin recruiting allies for their mission to stop Alkorin) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts